


Hybrid

by halebarnes, StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Bobby, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hybrid Dean, Hybrid Sam, Hybrids, M/M, Werewolf Senses, Werewolf Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halebarnes/pseuds/halebarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Ran out of ideas, so I decided we end it here. There won't be another chapter. This is it." ~pyrodaggers</p></blockquote>





	Hybrid

Sam was a hybrid, meaning a vampire and a werewolf thrown into one. He wasn't one to begin with. He was bitten. Now he's being hunted and every hunter he's come across, he's killed. Except this _one_. Dean Winchester. It was strange they had the same last name, but putting that aside, he couldn't caught this one. He stay out of the way, like he was planning. Sam was running through the woods in his wolf form, trying to get away from the hunter. He slid into a dark cave and waited, hearing leaves crunch under foot.

Dean slowly walked forward, freezing when he heard a low growl, making him cock his gun back. Dean turned his flashlight on, looking around, with his heart racing in his chest.

Sam heard the hunter's heartbeat and narrowed his eyes, watching him closely. He growled low and slowly walked forward, making himself seem smaller.

Dean tensed, freezing, when the growls were suddenly closer. His breath came out faster as his eyes darted around.

Sam snarled and lunged at Dean, knocking the gun out of his hand and knocking the hunter to the ground. He rushed over and barked at Dean before the man could get up again.

Dean grunted when he was knocked to the floor, searching frantically for his gun. When he was about to grab it, he yelled in anguish at a painfully heavy weight crushing his hand.

Sam was now in his human form. He saw Dean try to reach for the gun and stepped on his hand with his shoe. "How about no." He tilted his head, looking down at the hunter.

Dean looked up, his face twisted in anguish. "Get off me." Dean growled. He grabbed his gun with his free hand quicker than the man could step on his other hand. He cocked the gun back and aimed for his heart but got him in the shoulder. "Shit..." Dean cursed. Now the man above him was pissed.

Sam growled as the bullet went through his shoulder and his eyes flashed gold. He knelt down and pulled Dean to sit by the lapels of his jacket. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Dean grunted, shivers going down his spine. "What the hell are you?" he growled, cradling his hand.

"I'm something you probably don't wanna come across for a second time like this." Sam nodded, eyes going back to hazel. "Next time you aim to shoot, aim to kill not injure." He rolled his shoulder, feeling it heal.

"I know what you are. A freak of nature." Dean huffed. Also known as a hybrid in Dean's book. His eyes went wide and everything suddenly went black.

Sam pulled Dean to his house and down to his basement, taking every weapon the hunter had. He knew where and how to check for extra weapons they have stored. He dropped them in a large chest and locked it with a padlock.

~

Sam walked back down to the basement about twenty minutes later and noticed the hunter starting to wake. "Hi there." He pulled a chair over, smirking when Dean pulled on the chains keeping him from going very far.

"Mm..." Dean grunted weakly, his boots just brushing the floor. "Lemme go..." he murmured lowly, struggling limply against chains that were keeping his arms above his head.

"No." Sam shook his head. "'No, I don't think you'll like what I've done to you. You came after me, thinking you can kill me. Instead, you wound me. Anyone ever told you not to leave an animal wounded and that they'll get even angrier and be unpredictable?" He stood, walking over and holding Dean's head up.

"What'd you do t'me, you freak?" Dean asked drowsily, trying to stay conscious but quickly falling. He just wanted to sleep and pretend this never happened. God, he wished he had called Bobby. Dean grumbled incoherently when he saw the tall man pick his phone up. "What're you doin'? Put my phone down." he huffed.

"Just going to make a call. I'm pretty sure whoever you have on speed dial is gonna be really upset when they find out what happened to you." Sam smiled then his face fell. "And stop calling me a freak."

"I'll call you what I want," Dean said roughly, his words slurred from heavy disorientation. "Did you fuck'n drug me, you piece o' shit?" Dean asked, glaring at the man.

"What? No." Sam made a disgusted face and shook his head. "I wouldn't drug you. I gave you something better." He smirked, holding up a mason jar half full of blood. "See?" He opened the jar, seeing Dean's eyes turn hungry.

Dean grunted, shutting his eyes tightly. "W-What did you give me?" Dean growled. Damn, that blood smelled so good. No! No, he wasn't going to drink it. He didn't want to be...whatever the hell this guy was.

"How about you just give in to it?" Sam held the phone up to his ear, looking at Dean. "It would be so much easier."

Dean grunted, shaking his head. The man must've put the phone on speaker because he heard Bobby's voice. "Bobby!" Dean cried out in a hoarse, cracking voice.

"Dean?!" Bobby yelled.

"Bobby, is it? Hi. I'm Sam. Dean is with me right now and won't be home for a few days. He shot me and didn't kill me." Sam sighed.

Dean snarled, his eyes blinking to red and staying that way, as he stared at Sam. He was going to rip Sam's throat out.

"What did you do to him?" Bobby asked roughly.

"Think of a hybrid. According to him, we're freaks. Now he's one." Sam smiled then hung up, crushing the phone in his hand after. "There's no need for the growling, Dean."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." Dean hissed, balling his one God hand up tightly.

"You're a lot of bark, but no bite. It's too late for you anyway. While you were half asleep, you were hungry. So, I fed you. Why do you think this thing is half empty?" Sam raised an eyebrow, motioning to the jar.

"Screw your disgusting blood." Dean growled harshly, pulling at the chains again. He knew Bobby was tracing the call while Sam was in the phone and Dean knew that his Uncle was going to find them, kill Sam, and find a cure for Dean.

"You realize I can read every little thought you make? Dean, there's no cure once you've drank human blood. Even you know that." Sam rolled his eyes. "You're really dumb."

"Get out of my damn head!" Dean yelled angrily, his eyes burning bright red now, his heart racing in his chest, fast and loud.

Sam put the jar back on the table and walked over to Dean, standing close to him, invading personal space. He watched Dean move away a little. "I know what happened when I grabbed you by your jacket last night. You can't hide your smell of emotions from me, Dean." His eyes darkened for a moment before he stepped away. "Take some time. Think on what you're going to do since you're stuck like this." Sam started to walk away then stopped, turning back and giving Dean a once over with his eyes. "Freak." He hissed then left, shutting the basement door behind him.

Dean growled loudly, grunting and struggling to pull away from the tight chains.

A few minutes later after hearing enough of Dean's yelling, Sam walked back downstairs and sighed. "Do you ever shut up?" He growled.

"Not when my own brother holds me hostage." Dean hissed.

"I'm not your brother." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you are," Dean huffed. "You, me, and Dad were on a hunt and you went missing. You were 15 and I was 19."

"Yeah. I'm sure." He paused. "What's his name? Your father." Sam tilted his head.

" _Our_ father," Dean corrected. "His name was John."

Sam rolled his eyes again. "John. Uh-huh. John Winchester, I think." He saw Dean nod. "He tried telling me the same thing before I killed him. He tried to hurt my family. My little sister and mom."

Dean swallowed hard. "You don't have a sister," Dean said quietly. "I'm your brother and Mary Winchester was your mother. She died in a fire when you were 6 months old."

Sam frowned, shaking his head. He felt a pained in his head like a headache and leaned against the table. He growled as everything started coming back in a rush. Sam opened his eyes then swallowed as he remembered. "I killed dad."

"Yes..." Dean whispered quietly, continuously glancing at the blood. God, he was starving.

Sam looked at Dean for a moment, tilting his head as he noticed him glancing over at the blood. He raised and eyebrow and picked up the jar, watching the hunter's eyes follow it. "You're hungry."

Dean made a quiet keening sound in the back of his throat. "'m not gonna..." he breathed, mouth dry. "Bobby's gonna...he gonna find us...'nd he's gonna fix you 'nd me."

"There's no way to fix us, Dean." Sam walked forward, opening the jar. "You want me to let you go? You gonna run off when I do?"

Dean shook his head, the blood overwhelming him. "N-Not gonna leave you," he said. "Bobby will help us, I swear, S'mmy."

Sam put the jar down and reached up, unlocking the chains and catching Dean before he fell to the floor. "Haven't heard anybody call me that in a long time." He set Dean down in the corner and grabbed the jar, holding it up in front of Dean's face. "You sure you don't want any?"

"Mm..." Dean grunted. "Want it, but 'm not gonna have it." he refused.

"You already have. Why not again?" He asked.

"No." Dean mumbled shakily.

"Why?" Sam moved the jar, swishing the blood around and seeing Dean get even more fidgety.

Dean whimpered quietly, turning his head away. "N-No..." he repeated.

"You need it. No one has to know." Sam carded a hand through Dean's hair and lifted the hunter's head, watching him.

"Bobby will..." Dean panted, licking his lips.

"No, he won't. You just say you've stopped and he'll believe you. Now, come on. Just a little. Just enough to satisfy you until Bobby gets here." Sam nodded.

"Uh-Uh..." Dean shook his head.

"Fine." Sam closed the jar and stood, walking over to put it on the table. "Don't come whining to me when Bobby gets here and you want to kill him because you're hungry." He huffed.

"'m not gonna wanna kill him..." Dean said roughly.

"You will because you're starving." Sam replied with a growl.

Dean shook his head. When Sam went back upstairs, Dean couldn't resist anymore anymore and drank the whole jar. His hands shook, dropping the empty jar, the glass loudly shattering. He had blood on his mouth and dripping down his neck, eyes flashing red when Sam came back down, Dean quickly going into the corner again.

Sam heard the glass shatter and went downstairs, looking at Dean. "What happened to no?" He walked over and knelt in front of the hunter, watching him with gold eyes. "Still hungry?" Sam reached a hand up and moved his thumb up Dean's neck, gathering some of the blood.

"Mhmm..." Dean panted, hands shaking."'m starving, Sammy..." Dean whined.

"You wanna help me hunt?" Sam looked at Dean, tilting his head.

"Animals?" Dean asked shakily.

"No. That's insulting, Dean." Sam frowned and helped the hunter stand. "Humans."

Dean felt his stomach drop, frowning. He didn't kill people unless they were evil.

"I'm not a monster. I do punish people who need it. I don't kill innocents." Sam nodded. "Let's get you cleaned up then we can get you something to eat."

Dean nodded, a little shaky on his legs.

Sam helped Dean up to the bathroom and sighed. "Shower or just clean off the blood?"

Dean shook his head."Don't care," Dean said. "Hungry..."

"Alright." Sam used a cloth and wiped the blood from Dean's chin and neck. "There." He said after a minute. "Come on."

Dean nodded, quickly following his taller brother. "What kind of people do you hunt?" Dean asked.

"Bad people. Sometimes hunters." Sam walked through the woods. "Mostly people who kill people. You can smell it on them."

"Dad wasn't bad... I'm not and neither is Bobby..." Dean mumbled.

"It was a mistake." Sam sighed.

"How?" Dean grumbled.

"He came after me. I had a right."

Dean rolled his eyes."Yeah, ok." he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ran out of ideas, so I decided we end it here. There won't be another chapter. This is it." ~pyrodaggers


End file.
